


Bloody Fucking Nights in Wallachia

by Kalira



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Belmont History, Blood and Injury, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Wolf Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of Castlevania minifics from the Three Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Ranging through canon compliance, fixes, and worse depths.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 120
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kalira's Three Sentence/Minifics





	1. Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> These were all (23 of them thus far) written for one round or another of [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/)**rthstewart** 's Three Sentence Ficathon. The first five were written before I saw season two. The rest last February (and thus before season three). Canon compliance is malleable regardless. ;)
> 
> (Three Sentence Ficathon 2018-19: [Part One](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html), [Part Two](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html). Three Sentence Ficathon 2020: [Part One](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html), [Part Two](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom, any characters, library](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4789566#cmt4789566).

"What's this?" Sypha asked as Trevor hauled a heavy chest bounded in steel and silver up out of the hole he had dug.

He gave it a long, slow look, hand sweeping over the top of the chest as though it burned him, but he couldn't help himself all the same. "What's left of the Belmont Library." he said carelessly as he lifted his head.

While Sypha's expression showed no more real understanding than before, Adrian met his eyes with sympathy, whether it would be wanted or not - likely not, to be sure, from himself to boot - childhood memories of his parents' library stinging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight my friend M and I will actually start watching season three~


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Castlevania, Alucard, we have always lived in the castle](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4851262#cmt4851262).
> 
> My friend M and I made it through three episodes of season three, I'm not entirely sure how, and stopped 5 minutes into episode four _so incredibly Done_ , so I'm tossing up a couple more of these before I go write something that completely ignores season three over a cup of calming tea. For reasons.

"But, Mama, why are we leaving?" Adrian asked from the circle of his father's arms, frowning a bit. "We've _always_ lived here."

Lisa smiled as she moved over to them, brushing a kiss to Vlad's cheek - ignoring his pointedly raised eyebrow; she had already won this discussion - and then her son's brow. " _Because_ we have always lived in your father's castle," she said gently, "and the world is ever so much larger than that, my little prince."


	3. Children are Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Castlevania (Netflix), any, explosions](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4855614#cmt4855614).
> 
> One focusing on each of the main trio~

**_Trevor_ **

"Lina!" Trevor shouted, eyes wide, and dove for his baby sister where she stood innocently tugging at the runner on the long table. Trevor snatched her up and rolled across the floor with her as a glass flask filled with a brilliantly blue potion hit the floor where she had been standing.

He flinched as a few shards of glass struck his back and one cheek, flames spreading across the floor in a rapidly-widening swathe behind them, but Lina was held safe on his other side - though she was pale and her eyes wet with frightened tears.

"Papa, Mama," Trevor cried, running for the library doors with Lina held tight beside him, "there's-" He was interrupted by his mother bursting into the room, shoving them both out the doors behind her as she ran for the ominous flames.

* * *

**_Sypha_ **

"Sypha! Oh, _oh_ , what has happened? Are you all right, my child?"

Sypha looked up at Grandfather and smiled, carefully shaping her hands again and-

Grandfather's mouth dropped open as another section of the broad fallen tree trunk blocking their road burst into smoke and fire and a thousand flying splinters. Then he scooped her up and hugged her tight, calling her a wonder, and Sypha giggled happily, looking at the arc of splintered wood.

* * *

**_Adrian_ **

Adrian frowned determinedly, carefully tipping a narrow glass tube over a wider-necked flask, dripping its contents in a little at a time as they sizzled and bubbled into the clear liquid in the flask.

"Ah, ah, my little one," Father said evenly, big hands wrapping around Adrian's waist and snatching him up off the study table before vaulting rapidly up to stand on the ceiling, "I believe we have spoken about unwarily poking into your mother's experiments?"

Adrian opened his mouth to protest, then jumped, eyes widening, as a crashing _boom_ shook the room and the worktable below suddenly disappeared, a cloud of blue-green smoke billowing out from the centre of the explosion.


	4. Hard Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom, the biggest meanest most ruthless character, domesticity](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5004606#cmt5004606).

Lisa groans, followed by the sound of cushions compressing a moment before Vlad makes it around the doorframe to join her in the small study.

"Dearest? Are you well?" Vlad asks, dropping to one knee at her side, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Quite well, darling," Lisa assures him with a smile, one hand resting on her belly - over _their son_ \- and the other rising to cover his on her face, "however, being pregnant is hard work."


	5. Family Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom, any, a game of chess](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5964159#cmt5964159).
> 
> There's a connected one tomorrow.

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing?" Adrian asked, standing up on his tiptoes to peer over the table before big hands caught him by the waist and lifted him, giggling, to settle in his father's lap.

"Playing chess, my little one," Papa said, stroking his hair and letting him settle close, looking at the patterned board and little figures of a tiny army between them and Mama, "would you like to help your Papa face down your Mama?"

"Hey now!" Mama said, laughing softly. "That's hardly fair; don't you think so, darling?" she asked Adrian, holding out her hands to him as he giggled again and snuggled closer to Papa instead.


	6. Return to Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as an addition to the one I wrote for the prompt [Any fandom, any, a game of chess](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5964159#cmt5964159).

"Certainly _you_ play, then?" Sypha said, looking at Adrian, and he hid a flinch, but couldn't keep his eyes from straying over the board set up before Trevor, who was toying idly with a bishop . . . and glaring at it.

The sight calmed the stabbing ache in Adrian's chest a little, replacing it with a burble of amusement, and he strode lightly back to the board, smirking as he seated himself opposite Trevor. "I do, yes. My- I learned how to play when I was young."


	7. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, a welcome interruption](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6565264#cmt6565264).

BANG!

Grabbing Vampire Killer - which never leaves his hip, save when he sleeps - Trevor bolts for the doors, Sypha and Alucard dropping their argument over the proper magical method to restore the Castle's movement chamber as they follow.

Trevor, who had felt like he was slowly suffocating as they argued - sober! he had to listen to this bullshit _sober_! - has never been so glad to be facing an army of hellish beasts in his life.


	8. Lack of Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, "stop touching me"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6570384#cmt6570384).

A sharp hiss made Hector tense, turning to see Rielle with her fangs bared and her back arched, showing the bare, bloody patch of her ribs as she swiped at Godbrand; he was laughing, and he didn't stop prodding and laughing at her even with her backed fully into a corner.

Eyes narrowing, Hector took a step forwards, his fingers tightening on his war hammer, but before he could make another move one of his newly-Forged creatures lunged forwards, long fangs snapping together through Godbrand's arm.

Opening his arms to his fleeing cat, allowing her to jump into them, Hector snorted as he stroked her back and watched with a frown as Godbrand fled with the creature on his heels, cursing and bleeding. Idiot.


	9. Belmont History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, _you can love a monster - it can even love you back_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6643600#cmt6643600).

_I knew when she came home with the scar fresh on her throat, and the gleam of new fangs in her mouth, that things had changed, but her heart and mine had not and would not, and whether the family bestiary might call her a monster or no, I would not turn aside when she returned to me, all that I ever wanted to have and to hold-_

"Are you all right?" The words are soft, as is the kiss that brushes along his throat, despite the fangs hidden just behind the gentle lips; Trevor closes his eyes with a sigh and leans into Alucard.

". . .yes. I think so." Trevor says, more honestly perhaps that he means to, and puts aside the journal of his long-ago ancestor, turning to his lover instead.


	10. Happy Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any/any, "monsters are better at loving than heroes"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6693264#cmt6693264).

Lisa hummed as she skipped lightly up the wide stairs, the castle not quite silent around her in a subtly welcoming way, the lights blooming to life ahead of her and dousing into quiescence behind her until she was in her own bedchamber.

A few moments more and she was cosy in her own bed, Vlad stirring sleepily and winding his arms around her in welcome with a gravelly question about her travels and her happiness. Lisa answered him with a smile and a kiss, and he smiled back as he slipped into sleep once more, leaving her to relax under the weight of his arm. Lisa curled into the embrace willingly, idly comparing her lot to that she had once been offered at the hand of a lordling, before leaving her village.


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, _our hurt is quiet and our hearts tamed_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6821008#cmt6821008).

Hector looks up at the three hunters gathered above him when they call him to rise - as though he could, even if he tried; he hasn't been on his feet in months, too broken from Carmilla's temper - the small movement cracking open one of his barely-scabbed wounds and bringing fresh blood welling to the surface. "I am sorry," he says thinly, barely able to speak, "for what it's worth. For what I did."

"You followed my father into a mistake," the soft words slip between sharp fangs, but the eerie eyes half-hidden by golden hair are warm where Carmilla's are icy and mad, "you don't deserve to break like this; come."

They bring him to his feet themselves, supporting him when he falters, careful of his battered body. Hector, empty of anything else to offer or resist, lets himself be moved and taken.


	12. Time for Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, "tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine".](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6582416#cmt6582416)

"Talk to me." Trevor says flatly, putting a bottle down on the table with a thunk as he drops into the chair almost uncomfortably close to Alucard - he can feel Trevor's warmth, they're so near to one another.

"I won't drink that." Alucard says, nodding towards the bottle he finds it hard to believe Trevor had found somewhere in the castle's cellars with a curled lip, then looking away.

"It's not for you." Trevor says, and Alucard looks back, brows rising. "It's for me. Talk to me . . . and I'll talk to you. But I won't do it sober." he adds wryly.


	13. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, "Hell is the Absence of the People You Long For"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6840464#cmt6840464).

Alucard paces the corridors and rooms of the empty castle that is his home - and now only his - never searching but ever . . . disappointed.

The list of people for whom he holds affection, for whom he _longs_ , is short - it should not, he thinks, ache so badly that they are none of them here with him . . . that they will, none of them, return to him here.

Mother, Father, Sypha, Trevor . . . each pace another beat of one name or another, each moment an empty hollow where they are not and never will be, slowly carving further cracks into his aching heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .I made myself very sad with this one. There's a followup tomorrow with make-it-better. ^^;


	14. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, "Be Careful What You Wish For"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6900112#cmt6900112).
> 
> Also written because after yesterday's I really needed to make it better . . . so this is a sequel.

"Shove over." Trevor doesn't wait for Alucard to actually move before he drops down onto the couch beside and very nearly on top of Alucard, jarring the book in his hands and taking up all his space.

 _You wanted them back, even him_ , Alucard thinks as he fights to keep his book in view and also wrestles for a bit more space where he's being crushed between Trevor's broad body and the arm of the couch; he can hear Sypha snickering at them, _be careful what you wish for._

Alucard smiles, heart warm, even as Trevor slides further sideways and he's bent backwards with Trevor heavy across his chest.


	15. Insanity and Innovation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom with vampires, any, turns out all fluids are blessable](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7202448#cmt7202448) (referencing [this tweet](https://twitter.com/EldritchGirl/status/1224756391681896449?s=19))

"You know, I feel I cannot emphasise this strongly enough," Alucard said, cringing as he read the detailed account one of Trevor's ancestors had painstakingly recorded - complete with sketches, "your family . . . was insane."

"Probably. What have we done now?" Trevor asked offhandedly, examining the cover of another book and sorting it into a stack half a second later; hopefully, Alucard thought, he or Sypha would not need to _re_ sort the books Trevor had been through later. He _could_ do this, but Alucard wasn't sure how much attention he was paying to the task.

"Decided to experiment and see if _blood_ could be blessed, made into holy water. Still in the veins. And then _allowed themselves to be bitten_." Alucard said, wincing again at the thought of the damage the woman must have suffered, and had simply _allowed_ , for the sake of her experiment.


	16. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, space AU](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7223952#cmt7223952).

"Alucard!" Sypha threw out a hand, her wristband glowing as she channelled its power, _her_ power, and Trevor groaned - the only expression of frustration he allowed himself as he snagged a spare emergency mask and slapped one on her face as well.

Sypha gasped, colour returning to her face with the jolt of oxygen, but her wide eyes were dark with distress.

The deck shuddered beneath them, and they both turned only to see Alucard, still unmasked, pulling himself back in through the ripped side of the ship with an alarmingly clawed hand; coming down along the wall, he hit an emergency switch and a barrier slammed down behind him, sealing out the vacuum that had been drawing out the air around them.

* * *

"How did you manage that?" Sypha asked cautiously as Alucard tapped at the screen showing damage to the ship - quite extensive, most of it from Sypha's hijacking; Trevor made another mental note never to piss her off, though he was self-aware enough to know he'd probably ignore it.

"I choose to follow my mother's path," Alucard said with a slight frown, "but I am not without . . . aspects of my father's people as well."

Trevor and Sypha exchanged a look, and he tried to infuse in his gaze how very much she should _not_ ask anything further, recognising the slightly wavering edge to Alucard's voice entirely too well.


	17. No Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, _send my regards to Hell_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7269264#cmt7269264).

"Send my regards to Hell, Belmont," the demon chuckled in his face, stinking of old blood and rot, "tell them who sent you, last of your kind."

Trevor grimaced, swallowing back bile, and braced his boots against the creature's chest.

"Tell them yourself, you bootlicking shitstain." Trevor spat, glancing beyond the demon's bulk, then kicking out hard with both feet. Trevor landed painfully solidly on his hips and back, but rolled immediately to regain his feet - and he was in one piece. He watched, panting, as the demon fell, screaming, into and _through_ the stretched lines of Vampire Killer where it had been wrenched from his hand and caught strung between two broken pillars, and cascaded to the stone beneath in several oozing chunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is one of my more perfectly-true-to-canon Trevor portrayals. >.>


	18. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, seduction](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7520400#cmt7520400).

It is far more effort than she needs to exert when merely the flick of her fingers over his arm, or the warm, wanting light in her eyes can have him desperate for her in moments, but Vlad is more than happy to play her games.

He collects the light blue fabric from the floor at the base of the stairs and breathes in, eyes half-closed as he takes in his wife's scent, richer with her arousal. Her game may be to entice _him_ , but the joy of it takes her just as fiercely.


	19. Drunken Impulses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, "Put me down, you're drunk."](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7376784#cmt7376784)

" _Belmont!_ " Alucard barked even louder this time, narrowly restraining the impulse to strike as Trevor twitched and finally looked down at him, blinking. "I don't know _when_ you found my family's wine cellar, but _put me down_ and get back to it if you must."

Trevor put Alucard back on his feet and stumbled a little as he stepped backwards, expression twisting with misery and something unreadable before it was gone. Alucard sighed and caught him by the arm, steadying him and wondering why the hell he had tried to scoop Alucard up and run off with him in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured Trevor having a nightmarish trauma vision while drunk and trying to get Alucard 'out of danger' . . . like the burning of Belmont manor.


	20. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, two characters with the same first name interact](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7489168#cmt7489168).
> 
> A _very special one_ . . . crossing over with reality. ;)

Hector hurried towards the sounds of one of his cats in distress, only to jump as Rielle suddenly appeared, darting between his ankles. She had been fleeing from an unfamiliar grey and white cat who was still growling at her even as their pace slowed.

"Hector!" an unfamiliar voice called, and the cat flicked an ear backwards, but kept watching Hector and Rielle, glaring. Hector frowned. "Hector, where are you?" the woman called again, and the grey and white cat turned with a huff and trotted out of sight, tail held high.


	21. Wrong and Worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, "Something isn't right here"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7778744#cmt7778744).

"Something is not right. . ." Sypha said softly, slow, as though puzzled.

Trevor sighed. "We're in Dracula's fucking castle, which has been inhabited by hellish Forgemaster's creations and a vampire army for months, then dragged across the countryside by magic before it played host to a mess of battles. Would you care to be more specific?" he asked, turning away from the wall he'd been working towards to face his companions.

" _That_ ," Sypha said sharply, pointing upwards - he followed her gesture to a bulging _something_ that looked a bit like a butterfly's cocoon, if such a thing were to be ten feet tall and made of blood and wax, "looks like something that does not belong here, no?"


	22. Strokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, unintended entendre](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7864504#cmt7864504).

Settled in the grand hall of Dracula's Castle, Trevor has been tuning the other two out as he puts a new edge on his sword. Alucard is demonstrating how to carve the runic settings on a new Mirror for Sypha.

"Oh! I see; your strokes are so smooth and perfect, how do you do it?" Sypha asks, her voice bright and excited.

It is a little too much for Trevor, who snickers. "Oh, _do_ share your stroking technique, Alucard!" he says, jerking his hand up and down illustratively, leaving his sword across his lap. "It's so _amazing_ , teach me?"

After a beat and a blush, Sypha catches on and throws the mirror at his head, and she and Alucard must start over when it shatters on the floor beyond Trevor.


	23. Monster Fucker Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, bawdy songs](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8259512#cmt8259512).

"What in-" Alucard stopped, eyes widening.

"-and the only thing longer than its fangs is its-"

"My god are you singing _monster hunter . . . bawdy songs_?" Alucard asked, face twisting up.

"He has been singing them _all morning_ ," Sypha said with a huff, "I don't know how you could sleep _through_ this racket!"

Alucard rather wished he was _still_ sleeping through it as Trevor started on a verse about something with rather more tentacles than was probable, and rather more uses for them than Alucard wished to contemplate being at all likely.


	24. Nocturnal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, unorthodox cures for insomnia](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8460472#cmt8460472).

"Your son," Lisa said, rocking Adrian as he continued to cry; unusual, as he was generally a quiet, happy infant, "will not sleep. At night."

Vlad's brows rose and he fought a smile. "What would you like me to do about it, lovely wife?" he asked, sliding a hand over her hip and drawing his family in close.

"It is sunrise soon," Lisa said, and paused, yawning, before pulling one of his arms up and tucking Adrian into it, "let him sleep with his father, if he is so inclined to his father's hours." She arched a brow.


	25. One Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, _everybody knows that the war is over/everybody knows that the good guys lost_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8030904#cmt8030904).

Alucard swallows thickly as his father calls for him. He looks over the countryside visible from his balcony - blackened, dark, the only moving figures out under the sun the twisted demonic creatures raised by his father's two Forgemasters. There are no humans left in Wallachia. There are no humans left anywhere in the world, Alucard thinks.

Dracula calls again, and Alucard takes a breath, braces himself, fighting the spell coiled around him, worked into his very blood and bones to force his obedience, and . . . answers the summons.


	26. Sobs and Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first minific that was not written for the Three Sentence Ficathon; I elected to gather them in the same place. They will likely be along similar themes, if with perhaps some more Trevor/Alucard weight, and a bit longer.

Alucard sank into a chair, nearly missing and sliding into the floor, fingers clutching shakily at the battered locket that had tumbled off one of the study shelves. It looked like nothing much, it-

It had been his father’s, long ago in another life, and he had. . .

Alucard remembered toying with it and his father draping it around his neck when he was small, telling him stories of the woman it had belonged to and how _she_ had done the same with his father, once. Alucard gasped wretchedly and bowed forwards, sobbing, his own cries filling the room around him as they had so many times since-

Since his father-

Since _they had_ -

Warm hands caught his shoulders and Alucard jerked, wet eyes wide. He met soft blue eyes and then Trevor was dropping to the floor at his feet and Alucard stared at him, almost startled out of his grief.

Trevor pulled and Alucard toppled down, landing on top of him - they both let out a muffled _whuff_ at the impact - and stiffened. Trevor hugged him so tight he could barely breathe and-

And breathing didn’t hurt so much, held so tight and collapsed messily into Trevor’s lap, leaning up against his warm, solid chest. Alucard let himself bow under the weight of the painful memories and found himself borne up by Trevor’s broad shoulder.

He buried his face against it - a faint voice at the back of his mind expected to be forced away, but Trevor only made a gruff soothing sound, rocking a little - and Trevor rubbed his back as he struggled against his sobs, the warm metal cupped in his palm.

Trevor held him there until he calmed, and still didn’t push him away as he shared the story, very softly, voice a little raspy from crying. Their heads leaned together and Trevor’s fingers found their way to tangle with Alucard’s own around the old locket, and his heart ached a little less.


	27. There There

“There there.” Alucard said dryly, running his fingers along Trevor’s temple and through his hair.

He _felt_ Trevor shiver as he fought down the soft rumble of pleasure at the touch, and his lips twitched.

“I’m not a fucking child.” Trevor sulked, and Alucard hid a laugh in his hair, then kissed the top of his head.

“With your mouth? I should hope not.” Alucard hummed, and Trevor grumbled a few more curses, huffing and wriggling a bit in Alucard’s arms, inspecting his scratched and bloodied shin and forearm. Both were barely mild injuries, the bleeding already stopped.

Trevor shifted his weight, beginning to pull away, and Alucard tightened his hold.

“Are you denying my affection?” Alucard asked, smoothing his fingers over Trevor’s stomach. “I might cry.”

Trevor froze, then thumped his elbow into Alucard’s diaphragm. “. . .you bitch.” He huffed. He didn’t pull out of Alucard’s embrace.

Alucard kissed his cheek and nuzzled him affectionately, and Trevor bit his jaw, making him laugh even as he jerked back. Trevor leaned into him and he let himself fall backwards entirely, lying across the plush runner in the corridor with Trevor’s weight atop him.


	28. Apology

“Trevor.”

“What.” Trevor snapped, fighting to keep the tense set of his shoulders, keep his back turned, keep focused on the braided leather he was oiling, when he had spent months learning to relax to that soft voice; to lean into it.

“Trevor. . .” A soft brush of fingers over his shoulder and Trevor startled, looking around.

Alucard kissed him softly, a gossamer caress. “I am sorry.” he said, voice low and sincere, eerie eyes meeting Trevor’s with regret and affection.

Trevor wanted to remain angry but it faded quickly. He’d known the moment Alucard spoke that he hadn’t meant his sharp words; the Belmont hold put him on edge and he was already hurting from too much time spent in his father’s study over the past days.

Trevor sighed, smiling a little, and Alucard returned it. “Then give me a better kiss,” Trevor said, and Alucard laughed softly, “you sorry excuse for a vampire.”

Trevor wasn’t surprised when rather than another gentle kiss, he got a stinging bite at his lower lip.


	29. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard/Trevor suggested from [this list](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/616954096309731328/writhingbeneathyou-foolishmortal-such-a) when I asked recently.

Running his fingers through soft hair, Alucard hummed, almost slipping into a purr. Trevor made a low sound in his chest in response, settling a little more firmly atop Alucard. He was heavy; if Alucard weren’t what he was, this very well might have been uncomfortable.

If Alucard were not what he was, Trevor probably wouldn’t be so careless of his own strength and bulk when they were together, Alucard thought with wry fondness. He squeezed the nape of Trevor’s neck gently, and Trevor made a grumbling noise that was very much not a protest. His lips were curled into a faint smile, his scarred cheek pressed to Alucard’s chest.

Alucard brought his hand back up, fingers slipping easily into the shaggy mess of his lover’s hair. He hummed again, a little louder, and Trevor made a vague sound of acknowledgement, glancing upwards.

Alucard took a breath, smiling faintly as Trevor rubbed his cheek against Alucard’s ribs. “Are you . . . happy?” he asked quietly, fingers tracing the curve of Trevor’s ear.

Trevor blinked, shifting against him and lifting his head to meet Alucard’s eyes. “The fuck?” he said, and Alucard arched a brow and waited, familiar with Trevor’s reflexive ‘thinking’ noises.

Trevor scowled at Alucard and he tensed, unable to quite stop himself. “Of course I am. You fangy idiot.” Trevor huffed, shifting and sliding his hands up Alucard’s chest to his shoulders. Trevor’s expression softened a little. “Wouldn’t be _without_ you. But I am. Here.”

Alucard relaxed once more, heart easing, and slid his hands over Trevor’s bare back, warm and strong. Trevor shook his head, muttering something unflattering, and leaned up to kiss Alucard lightly. “Idiot leech.”

“Why do I put up with you?” Alucard asked against his mouth, and Trevor chuckled and nipped him gently.


	30. Digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard/Trevor suggested from [this list](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/616954096309731328/writhingbeneathyou-foolishmortal-such-a) when I asked recently.

Alucard was startled out of his reading by the _bang_ of the Castle’s doors. He tensed, waiting, listening - was it something to be _concerned_ about, or-

“I’m _sorry_ , Trevor!” Sypha called, which was . . . only a little reassuring, given some of the ‘accidents’ Sypha had called up in her curiosity since they began going through the Belmont Hold and his family’s Castle.

“I told you, I don’t care.” Trevor said, gruff, which told Alucard nothing.

“I shouldn’t have, though!” Sypha continued fiercely, their voices and steps growing closer. “. . .are you mad?” she asked.

“I am _not fucking angry_!” Trevor shouted, and Alucard pressed his book to his face to try and help smother his laughter. Trevor might very well mean it, knowing Trevor, but on the face of it, the bellow was _not_ exactly reassuring of what he claimed.

“It was just so-”

“Sypha.” Trevor said, stopping just as he came into Alucard’s view and turning to her, clasping her shoulders. “I. Do not. Care.”

Sypha pouted slightly, looking dubious.

“Just. Be careful,” Trevor shook his head, patting her shoulders and then releasing her, “my family were not always nice people, and we . . . collected a lot of dangerous things. I don’t want you to get hurt poking around in there.”

“If you are sure. . .” Sypha said dubiously, and Trevor waved a hand dismissively.

Alucard shook his head slightly and sank down behind his book as they talked it out a _little_ more calmly. Not that either of them were exactly _calm_ people.

* * *

“Are you really all right with Sypha’s . . . nosing through your family’s records?” Alucard asked tentatively, running the comb through Trevor’s wet hair.

Trevor sighed, making a grumbling noise. “Sometimes she drags up things I wish she wouldn’t, but it’s not her fault mostly.” he said, scowling. “I’m not mad.” He nudged into Alucard’s hands, making a little needy sound, and Alucard smiled as he shifted them in the bath, squeezing Trevor’s hips between his thighs and rubbing his lover’s shoulder.

“She does tend to do that.” Alucard said fondly. Sypha was _desperately_ curious and eager to learn all she could, and she’d been handed two vast repositories of knowledge to play with in the form of Trevor’s and Alucard’s own families’ collections. She also, perhaps, lacked quite a concept of how raw those things could be, at times.

“She does. I wish her joy of it.” Trevor scoffed, and Alucard kissed his temple and returned to combing the knots out of his lover’s hair.


	31. Get Off My Dick

“Would it kill you _not_ to leave your filthy articles of clothing flung everywhere?” Alucard asked dryly, flicking a neatly-patched shirt that was half-sodden in demon guts at Trevor and making him duck to get out of its path.

Trevor flung himself back comfortably on the bed, ignoring the shirt now on the floor beside him. “Would it kill you to _get off my dick_?” he countered, closing his eyes.

There was a pause and Trevor mentally scored himself a point. Being crass at Alucard came naturally, and came with the bonus of silencing him - out of bewilderment, disdain, or irritation, but still worthy of a point.

“I don’t think you’d be very pleased if I did that.” Alucard said in a low purr, very close, and Trevor’s eyes snapped open. Alucard smirked, eyes trailing down Trevor’s body to where the towel sort of wrapped around his hips was all he wore. He straightened and moved away again. “But if you insist . . . I’m sure it would be no great _hardship_ to me to do without.” He arched a brow at Trevor.

. . .god _damn_. Trevor erased his point and grudgingly marked Alucard two instead. Not that he ever planned to tell the bastard about the system or the points.

“You know that’s not what I meant, finicky bastard.” Trevor said, scowling. Alucard was jesting - surely - but. . . Trevor’s eyes followed his lean, sleek figure as he moved back towards the bathing room. No. No it was _not_ what Trevor had meant.

“Do I?” Alucard said with mock innocent confusion. “Oh, if only you spoke properly perhaps we could better understand one another. Alas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written July of 2018, jotted down with a bit of vivid inspiration, and as I've yet to get it to go anywhere else/further . . . I thought it would make a nice addition here, at least. ;)


	32. Shirt

Trevor rolled his shoulders, a little relieved as the bedroom door swung closed behind him. He knew there was no actual magic about it - nothing more than the ambient magic of the whole bloody castle, at least - but it _felt_ as though it was keeping the rest of the world at bay the moment the door latched, quiet descending and wrapping around him.

He wrestled off his boots and left them on the floor near the door, along with his cloak, and headed through towards the bed as he tugged at his shirt’s laces.

He paused as Alucard stirred in their - his - bed, bright hair falling away from his neck, shining in the low light that made it around the curtains. The sun was still low in the sky, lighting it up in shades of fiery orange, but Trevor was more than ready to be done with this day, and he knew Alucard had been awake for several in a row. Trevor was glad to see him actually _resting_.

He paused, head cocking, as Alucard sighed, settling a bit more onto his back - he was still mostly if not fully asleep, and Trevor’s chest twinged at the trust displayed - and. . .

“Is that my shirt?” Trevor asked abruptly, crossing his arms.

Alucard stirred, waking a little more, and guilt sparked in a small corner of Trevor’s mind. “Mm?” He blinked muzzily up at Trevor, pretty mouth curving into a soft smile that gave Trevor _more_ than a twinge.

“My shirt.” Trevor said anyway. “Isn’t it?”

“. . .mmmno.” Alucard said, _blatantly lying_ , because even if Trevor hadn’t known already, the fading sunlight was picking out the _Belmont crest_ over Alucard’s heart quite clearly.

Trevor swallowed a little, not sure how he felt at that. His stomach knotted and his chest felt warm.

“Come here.” Alucard asked, reaching out one arm, and Trevor hummed, letting himself fall into bed and against his lover’s side, closing his eyes as he drew a deep breath. Alucard curled against him, languid and cosy, and Trevor absently coiled a few messy gold waves around his fingers, wrist resting across Alucard’s shoulder blade.

Alucard purred softly, something Trevor had noticed he only did when he was mostly asleep or lost in pleasure, and Trevor sighed sleepily, a smile tugging at his lips. “Fine. You can keep it for now.”

Alucard mumbled something wordless against his shoulder, probably not awake enough to have caught the sense of Trevor’s words.


	33. Brushing

“Let me do that.”

Adrian looked up, grinning as Dad stepped past him and plucked the brush from Mom’s hand, smoothing a hand over her hair. Mom sighed, smiling, and leaned back in her chair, letting her hands rest in her lap.

Dad ran his claws through Mom’s hair, and she sighed again, closing her eyes before he had even lifted the brush to begin. Putting his book aside, Adrian pulled himself up, leaning against the bureau for a moment.

He headed for his parents, watching Dad’s hands rather than the floor and nearly tripping on the edge of one of the overlapping carpets.

“Careful, son.” Dad said gently, voice warm, and Adrian grinned.

“Adrian.” Mom said, tilting her head, and reached out to him. Adrian passed by Dad, humming as Dad patted his head, and Mom scooped him up into her lap with a smile, leaning down to kiss his brow.

“Mom!” Adrian cuddled into her embrace, giggling as Dad cleared his throat and tugged gently at Mom’s hair. She settled back again, letting him resume brushing.

“Don’t you giggle at me!” Mom warned playfully, scrunching her nose. “You’re next, young man.”

Adrian giggled again, squirming. “Dad?” he asked, and Dad chuckled.

“Certainly. As soon as your mother is finished.” He bent and kissed Mom’s hair, fingers ruffling through it.


	34. Bargaining

Alucard frowned slightly, tilting his head and eying the heap of fur and quilts in the bed which was making a _valiant_ attempt at looking like only bedding.

Unfortunately for said heap, Alucard knew better.

“Are you planning to stay there _all_ day?” Alucard inquired.

The nearest fold of quilt shifted a little. “Have you _looked_ outside?” Trevor grumbled, and the quilt shifted a little more to expose a fraction of his face - showing little more than one pale blue eye.

Alucard arched a brow. “Yes. _I_ have been _out of bed_.” he pointed out dryly.

“ _You_ are a cold-blooded leech.” Trevor grouched, and Alucard crossed his arms.

“You know _that’s_ not true.” he replied, unable to keep all his amusement out of his voice. Trevor certainly showed no compunction about curling up to him in bed and stealing his warmth.

“There’s snow probably deeper than your shoulders out there. I am _not_ going out.” Trevor said staunchly, and Alucard couldn’t hold back laughter, bending over a little. “Laugh all you want! I refuse!” He shuffled back into hiding in the centre of the heap of warm bedding.

“Spoilt.” Alucard said, and couldn’t help the warm fondness of it. Trevor _deserved_ to be spoilt, and to spend days lounging in bed if he liked, and Alucard knew it had been a very long time since he had been able - and it had taken quite some time before he had been willing. “Perhaps in my wolf form, _if that_.” he pointed out, however, leaning over and bracing his hands on the bed. “The snow is also _outside_. I was merely inquiring if you planned to get out of _bed_.”

“Not particularly.” Trevor said, muffled under the blankets.

“Not even for breakfast?” Alucard asked, settling on the edge of the bed and beginning to work his way through the blankets with both hands, searching for something warm that was _not_ fur or fabric.

“No.” Trevor huffed.

“Not even for a hot bath?” Alucard wheedled playfully, just as his fingers found warm, smooth skin. He traced along the curve of muscle and found a familiar scar; Trevor’s right shoulder.

He heard a faint grumbling sound and smiled, trailing his hand up instead, ruffling his fingertips through Trevor’s hair and behind his ear. “. . .maybe.” Trevor allowed.

Alucard retrieved his free hand and pulled back the blankets - not fully, but enough to look at his lover, buried so determinedly in their bed. “Breakfast, a hot bath, and then I’ll join you again for a while?” he suggested, and he knew he had Trevor by the slight widening of his eyes and the flicker of a longing look that passed over his face.


	35. Wounded Wolf

Trevor grunted as he shoved at yet another crate of ‘probably shouldn’t be left lying around’ odds and ends. He was hauling it away from the foot of the main stairs - if Alucard asked he would deny he had just kicked the thing down them; it hadn’t done any harm, anyway - and towards the narrow stairs leading to what Alucard always rolled his eyes when Trevor called the dungeons even though that was _clearly_ what they were. Had been, anyway. When this castle had been home to Dracula and all his bloody generals, rather than one half-vampire and the last Belmont.

Trevor sighed, shaking his head hard and shoving that thought away. He cocked his head and contemplated the crate, debating if kicking it would move it any faster.

A thin whine caught his ear and he whirled, reaching for his hip, only to freeze as he saw the great white wolf just inside the doors. Alucard limped a few paces further inside, whined again, then collapsed sideways as he put his right forepaw down.

“Alucard!” Trevor bolted away from the crate, his fingers hovering over the handle of the Morningstar. If Alucard was this weak - and as he got closer Trevor saw the blood streaking his foreleg and one side of his chest - Trevor wanted to be ready in case-

He looked out, eyes narrow, scanning the treeline and everything between it and the Castle, the nearby Hold. There was nothing, and he sensed nothing. He still shoved the heavy doors closed and sealed them before he turned away and ran back to Alucard’s side.

He had rolled over onto his left side, showing the marks of claws in his right shoulder and something unidentifiable - claws again? teeth? a blade? - that had carved deep into his slender foreleg. And it was his _foreleg_.

“Why didn’t you shift back to run, you utter idiot?” Trevor demanded, trying to be gentle as he brushed bloody fur away from the wounds to look at them. The ones on his shoulder had already stopped bleeding; the bleeding from the ones on his leg was slowing.

Alucard whimpered piteously and shoved his head weakly against Trevor, golden eyes peering up with about the saddest look Trevor had ever seen on a canine. He sighed, shifting to sit on the floor and drawing Alucard’s head up onto his lap, stroking his ears and down his ruff.

Alucard sighed heavily, tail thumping twice against the floor in a weak wag. Trevor pushed his fingers through the thick fur of Alucard’s ruff, shaking his head. “Life with you is so fucking weird.” he muttered. “Petting is not exactly what you’re most in need of right now.” he pointed out.

Alucard folded his foreleg in closer and didn’t move otherwise, stubborn man. Trevor rubbed his ears. “You _will_ need those cleaned. That shoulder looks like a pricolici got hold of you, and even if you _are_ half-dead-” Alucard growled snappishly and Trevor laughed, “half- _vampire_ ,” he corrected with amusement, “that’ll get nasty without seeing to.”

Alucard heaved a deep sigh, then gave an affirmative whuff, but he didn’t yet move.

Trevor hummed and let him have a little longer, stroking his soft fur and holding him close.


	36. Winter Warmth

Trevor grinned as he heard the soft clicking sound of claws on stone behind him. He knew Alucard could move silently if he chose, even like this, but it was . . . generally a kindness they both put forth effort for - making _noise_ when they moved out of sight of one another.

He turned a little, lifting his right arm, and Alucard’s tail swished as he trotted closer, bending his legs to squeeze down enough to nudge beneath it and press up against Trevor. He lay down, settling his huge head on Trevor’s thigh, and Trevor let his fingers sink into the soft fur of Alucard’s ruff.

He sighed heavily, shifting a little and pressing closer, body almost curling around Trevor’s back, and Trevor rubbed at the warm skin hidden deep beneath Alucard’s thick fur, lifting his tankard with the other hand and taking a deep draught.

It was hot mulled wine, rather than anything stronger, and Trevor was savouring the warmth of it almost as much as he was being _inside_ , on the other side of thick glass and thicker stone, as the world slowly bled white with snow and ice. It had been a long time since Trevor had been safely inside, let alone somewhere as luxurious as this, when the depths of winter hit. He was appreciating it _deeply_.

Alucard flicked an ear and Trevor reached up to tug it playfully, laughing when Alucard snapped at him, slow and lazy. Alucard grinned, showing off long, gleaming fangs, then settled his head down on Trevor’s thigh again. He was heavy and warm and solid, and even more luxurious - and worthy of appreciating, Trevor thought wryly - than the wine, or indeed the security of the castle around them.


End file.
